The present invention relates to processing of data structures, and more specifically, this invention relates to efficient concurrent bulk processing of data organized in tree-based data structures, e.g. paged search tree data structures, as well as processing of the data structures themselves.
Data stored on a conventional storage system is organized according to one of a plethora of known data structures. Most commonly, the data are organized according to tree-based data structures, such as paged search trees, which constitute a bifurcating network of nodes that store data and/or routing information to facilitate searching for data of interest. In a paged search tree, each node typically corresponds to a disk page.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a system and techniques for improving the efficiency of tree-based data structure modifications, in order to improve the functioning and throughput of a broad range of data storage systems by increasing input/output (I/O) efficiency, and reducing computational costs of storing, organizing, searching for and updating data entries and the corresponding data structures.